


rested professor

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Byleth passes out again, and Dimitri decides to watch over her.





	1. Chapter 1

Carrying his professor wasn't a problem for Dimitri. It was the second time she passed out, and he was more concerned about her wellbeing than himself. Whatever happened to her when she disappeared had a major toll on her body. Dimitri took her to the infirmary and knocked on Manuela's door with his free hand.

"Hello, Dimitri.” the physician greeted, her voice heavy from what Dimitri assumed was from another hangover. “Is… is the professor okay?" she asked, noticing Byleth and her mint green hair tossed over Dimitri's shoulder.

"She passed out again," Dimitri gently set her down on the bed, a sleeping beauty that he was terrified of hurting. "I hurried here as fast as I could. She hasn’t woken up yet but… I know she’s okay. It...It has to be fatigue.”

“Oh, dear… Well, did she sustain any injuries?”

“None that I know of.”

Manuela nodded and examined Byleth’s body. If Dimitri joined in and stared at Byleth, he would no doubt get turned on and distracted. He shook his head and looked at Manuela instead, who studied her intently.

“She’s breathing, so that’s good. I think you’re right. The poor professor is fatigued,” Manuela said. “I have medicine for her. Here,” she went to one of her drawers and retrieved a couple of elixirs. “I can’t abandon my post, and I’m a bit hungover, so I’ll have to ask you to take Byleth back to her room.”

Dimitri had no problem with that. “Thank you, Professor Manuela. I’ll come see you if anything else comes up.” he approached the bed and lifted Byleth, his heart racing at how close she was. “Sorry, professor. You’ll be in bed soon.”

While people did glance at Dimitri here and there as he carried Byleth, he didn’t mind the stares. He cared for his professor and wanted her safe. Once he got to her room, he went straight for her bed after setting her medicine on her desk. “There,” he quietly said. After he adjusted Byleth and made sure she was comfortable, removing her boots, gauntlets, and armor, he hesitated. He didn’t want to leave the professor alone. Someone could break into her room, or she could awaken, alone and scared. Dimitri sat on the edge of her bed.

“I won’t leave,” he said. “I’ll wait for you to wake up, professor.”

Byleth didn’t respond, nor did she stir in her sleep. She looked… dead, almost, but thinking about such a misfortune made Dimitri shudder. He pushed those thoughts away and instead forced a smile, unaware that he raised hand on Byleth’s leg.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dimitri apologized. He didn’t get a reaction, so he slowly put his hand back on. Even while she was emotionless and unresponsive, Byleth still looked gorgeous. Helpless on her bed, Dimitri could do anything he pleased.

He stood up and shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

Yet, the more he stared at Byleth, the more it seemed her body was calling out to him. Dimitri wondered how he sat through her class focused and unbothered, watching her teach with a semi-revealing outfit on. He increasingly became bothered and annoyed the more he stared at her. Dimitri hated how her beautiful, slender legs were covered by those ridiculous tights, how she teased her stomach by showing the navel, and the armor that complimented her breasts. He desperately wanted her, but his morals said no, his obligation as the future King and his pride said no.

His urges, however, encouraged Dimitri to act, and without a second thought, he climbed on top of her body.

"Goddess, forgive me." his voice wavered, barely a whisper as he kissed Byleth's soft, unresponsive lips.

Byleth didn't move a muscle or make any noise, her body lying still on the bed.

Dimitri stroked her face and slipped his tongue in, heart racing and pounding against his chest at the wrongness of his actions. He couldn't control his lust for the professor, the one-sided kiss deepening to the point where he moaned. It became sloppy, needy, making out with someone who didn't know what was going on. Dimitri pulled away for fresh air, and the wave of guilt replaced itself with a thirst for more. The lack of response should disgust him, but with his head clouded in lust, he knew he could do anything to his professor and she wouldn’t know.

Before continuing, Dimitri removed the armor on his arms and his boots. He reached for the dagger on Byleth’s belt and set it to the side. Then, after caressing her covered legs, Dimitri tugged on her shorts, pulling them down. Byleth wore black, plain panties, and he blushed at the sight. He gulped and licked his lips before kissing her again. His hand went inside her panties, the first time he got so intimate with another person. Dimitri followed his instincts, and he carefully moved his fingers inside Byleth, unsure of what to do as he rubbed her cunt and felt it become wet.

She made a cute noise, a hushed whimper as she shifted on her bed, but didn’t open her eyes. Dimitri froze, his heart racing faster than usual. Byleth continued sleeping, unaware of Dimitri’s two fingers in her. Letting out a sigh of relief, he took her panties off and kept fingering her. The whimper she let out told Dimitri he wasn’t hurting her. The wet noises caused his cheeks to flush, and it somehow urged him to go deeper into his professor.

“_Mmm_…” Byleth pursed her lips as Dimitri curled his fingers inside her.

“Professor…?” he quietly asked, wary of her next movement. She didn’t respond. If he kept going, she would no doubt wake up. Dimitri slowly pulled out his fingers, covered in Byleth’s slick. He gained a sudden urge to savor her, taking his exploration a step further. Spreading her legs farther apart, Dimitri leaned down and placed his lips on Byleth’s entrance. It was wet, dripping, and he ran his tongue all over it. He couldn’t taste her, of course, but all he cared about was ravishing her.

“_Mmm... Ah…Hah…_” Byleth shifted again, moving her arms above her head and clenching her fists as Dimitri’s tongue delved into her. It was hard to tell if she was still asleep with the way her body squirmed, quiet moans leaving her lips. Dimitri relished her noises while he sucked on her, her legs quivering under his soft grip. She didn’t sound in pain, so Dimitri had no reason to worry. Her moans became louder, and while he worried about someone hearing, Dimitri enjoyed listening to his professor. It was music to his ears having Byleth whimper from his mouth, the wet noises as he sucked and kissed her dripping cunt. “_Mmm, hah… yes…!_”

Byleth let out a sudden, muffled cry, her body tightening and shivering. Dimitri pulled away in concern, lips wet from her juices, and noticed she wore a smile after a satisfied sigh. He let out a relieved sigh, glad he didn’t hurt Byleth. She did nothing else, the smile disappearing soon after.

Dimitri figured at this point he should stop, but he needed to fix the problem throbbing inside his pants, and Byleth looked ripe. “I’m sorry, professor…” he apologized, rushing to take his cock out. Once he was ready, he spread Byleth’s legs again and rubbed himself on her entrance. She whimpered again, the reaction making him shiver.

“I want this, professor... I want you.” Dimitri admitted as he pushed his cock in, groaning at how warm and ready Byleth felt. He groaned, cheeks flushed red as he stared at the unknowing, sleeping Byleth. Another apology slipped from his lips when he moved in and out of her. Was it her first time? He didn’t know. Dimitri’s hands wandered to her chest, caressing her breasts through the armor that cupped around them. He kept a steady rhythm as his cock went in and out of Byleth, reaching her deepest parts only to pull out and smack into her again.

Byleth responded to the thrusts with more whimpering, but Dimitri didn’t want to risk anything again. He leaned down and kissed her, silencing her moans. “Shh,” Dimitri hushed her, caressing her cheek and running his hand through her mint green hair. “For me, professor… Stay quiet, please.”

“_Mmm_…”

“Good girl…” Dimitri kissed her forehead and then returned to her lips. His eagerness caused him to quicken his pace, deepening the kiss to stifle his moans. Byleth felt wet and tight around Dimitri, and being the inexperienced, excited teenage boy he is, he lost his train of thought and sped up. The bed shook from the power of his thrusts, and Byleth felt it in her sleep. Unsure of what was going on, she cried out and reached her arms towards Dimitri, gasping while he kissed the part of her neck not covered by her collar, groping her breasts. He hushed her again and slowed down, his cock throbbing and ready to burst. Placing another kiss on Byleth’s soft lips, Dimitri pulled out and gasped as his seed spilled on her exposed navel. He panted and collected his breath, the realization of his deed slowly settling in.

Byleth rubbed her legs and yawned, eyes still shut. Dimitri ran a hand through his blond hair and gulped, immense guilt taking over.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, professor,” he apologized once again and tried to quickly, carefully put her shorts back on. Dimitri searched for a handkerchief he often carried with him and cleaned his cum off her. Still, Byleth slept, unbothered by Dimitri moving her body. He stopped panicking and pushed his worries away. Throughout the whole thing, Byleth was asleep, and she would’ve said something if she knew what Dimitri was doing. After fixing his clothes, he sat on the edge of her bed and stayed. It was the least he could do after handling his professor.

A few moments passed, and Dimitri yawned. He laid down next to Byleth and hoped she wouldn’t mind. "Forgive me, professor. I'm exhausted, as well," Dimitri said, closing his eyes. Byleth didn't hear him and continued to rest, unaware of what he had done.

Together, student and professor, they slept and didn’t wake up until the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna make a second chapter, but people wanted it, so it's here!

Comfortably wrapped in each other's embrace, Dimitri and Byleth leaned against one another in the professor's bed. As morning came, Dimitri rose at his usual time, a bit earlier than the usual student, and froze as he remembered where he was, what he had done. He sat up in a rush, brushing by Byleth's body. The contact caused her to shuffle in the blankets.

"Hm…? Dimitri…?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"I…" Dimitri swallowed the lump in his throat, tumbling out of the bed. He sat upright and tried to avoid eye contact. "I'm so sorry, professor... You passed out yesterday and I brought you here, but…" he recalled the events of last night and turned red. The muffled moans of Byleth echoed in his head, taunting him. "I didn't want to leave you alone. Forgive me for intruding.” 

"It's okay," Byleth replied. "You did what you thought was right. Thank you for taking care of me, as always." she smiled.

"Do… Do you happen to remember what happened yesterday?" Dimitri asked, regretting his sudden question. He reassured himself that Byleth was sound asleep, unaware of her defilement. She wouldn't mention it, and Dimitri would force himself to move past the event.

Byleth took a moment to reply as if she tried her best to recall what happened. The silence bothered Dimitri and sent a rush of panic through his body, every passing second racked the guilt building up. "I don't," she finally said, shaking her head. "Sorry. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience." 

Dimitri held back a sigh of relief and smiled. "No, don't worry, professor. I'm glad you're okay. There's some medicine on your desk if you're not ready to teach class today. The last thing I want is for you to overwork yourself." he gave an awkward, nervous chuckle.

Behind his smile hid panic that only got worse the more he stayed in Byleth's room. "It's early," he gulped, noticing the daylight. "I'll have to leave, lest someone catches me here.” his voice wavered at his own words like his mind wanted him to admit what he had done. He left in a hurry before Byleth could respond, discreetly rushing to the dorms. Still, the image of Byleth’s sleeping body resided in his head with her legs spread and the exposure of her navel stained with his seed. He knew he should move on, but the tightening of his pants and the need for more said otherwise. 

Before he readied himself for class, he thought of touching Byleth again. Pumping his loads within her each night while she knew nothing, wondering why every time she woke up her body ached and her stomach felt warm. Dimitri wondered what it would be like to slip his cock into her closed lips, or how many rounds he could do before the morning came. As much as he knew how horrible his depraved, awful thoughts were, he preferred them over the nightmares and voices that plagued him. With a quick orgasm, Dimitri collected himself and prepared for the day. He didn’t expect his depraved act to follow him everywhere, unable to focus and pay attention.

Every glance at Byleth either fueled the burning fire in him or built up the heavy guilt weighing on his back. His lips hurt from chewing on them, and he once broke a pencil during a lecture. With an embarrassed apology, he stared at his desk, ready to sprint to the training grounds once Byleth dismissed them. Dimitri wanted to apologize, he wanted to act on his urges again, but he couldn’t have both. His apology would lead to Byleth hating him forever, and he couldn’t stomach the thought. Yet, another opportunity wouldn’t arise for a while, if ever. He went on, avoiding his problem instead of facing it.

He didn’t last a week. A week of snapping more lances in half than usual and failing a quiz raised eyebrows coming from his perceptive friends. He felt Byleth’s eyes saw through him and his act, that she knew of what happened that day. Dimitri knew it was time to fess when he broke another lance, and Felix scolded him for being a boar once again. It wasn’t proper for a prince like him.

His hand weighed heavy as he knocked on Byleth’s door. She wasn’t in the classroom, the dining hall, or the pond to fish. With Dimitri’s luck, she was in her room, where he could do whatever he wanted behind closed doors.

“Hello, Dimitri,” Byleth greeted as she opened the door, happy to see her student.

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Dimitri replied. “I know you’d rather relax than hear me out, but… I have something urgent to tell you.”

Byleth looked around the area before nodding. “Okay. Come in, Dimitri,” she said and led him inside. Dimitri clenched his fists and gulped as the door closed. “I noticed you’re not… your usual self lately. Is everything okay?”

“No. I...I did something awful.” Dimitri lifted his head to meet Byleth’s understanding eyes like she knew what Dimitri was going to say. “That day you passed out, I brought you here and stayed for the night.”

“Yes, you told me.”

“That’s not all I did,” his voice wavered with every word he uttered. Byleth waited for him to continue. “While you were sleeping, I let my urges get the best of me, taking advantage while you slept. I touched you. Penetrated you.”

With his heart thumping loudly against his chest, Dimitri stood firmly and went on. He wasn’t sure how to read Byleth’s expression, the emotionless face she always wore.

“I would turn back the hands of time if it meant erasing my deed,” his hands trembled as he spoke. “I have disgraced the Goddess, the Kingdom, and above all, I betrayed your trust. For that, I apologize. No…, not even an apology will do.”

He watched Byleth smile, shaking her head with a quiet giggle. Dimitri’s heart sunk, unsure what that reaction meant.

“Dimitri,” she finally said, sighing. “It’s okay. I know what happened.”

“Hm?”

“I heard everything. I felt everything. I could have stopped you, but I didn’t.” Byleth explained. What you did to me… I enjoyed it. Night after night, leaving my door unlocked, I hoped you would sneak in and repeat what you have done.”

Dimitri’s eyes widened. “Professor, you don’t mean…?”

Not only was Byleth aware of Dimitri’s deed, but she wanted more. Just like Dimitri, she craved another wicked encounter. Byleth looked at him with earnest and cupped his face. She smiled before leaning in, closing the gap between their lips, and kissed him. Dimitri gasped from the contact, frozen in place as Byleth explored his mouth, deepening the kiss to the point where he whimpered. The clash of their tongues made him moan, his urges resurfacing. They tumbled towards Byleth’s desk where Dimitri surprised himself by taking control, hands on his professor’s hips.

“Professor,” he realized how long the kiss went on and he panted, catching his breath. Dimitri’s hands ran through Byleth’s mint-green hair as he left chaste kisses on her lips. “Let me have you. Please…”

“How about this,” Byleth pulled away from his kisses to lean towards his ear. “Leave your door open tonight, Dimitri. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor, right?”

"O-Oh," Dimitri realized what she meant and nodded. His cheeks turned red at the thought, and he stared at the floor, flustered. Biting his lip, he tried not to excite himself. 

“Manuela gave this to me. It helps me sleep like a baby, and no one can awaken me.” Byleth kissed his cheek and pulled Dimitri away slowly, slipping a pouch inside his pocket. “I think it will help you out tonight.”

The enchantment of his professor caused Dimitri to lose footing, almost stumbling back when she touched his backside. “Of course, professor,” he nodded eagerly, understanding the hidden meaning behind her words.

“Good boy,” Byleth smiled, her soft voice sending a shiver down Dimitri's spine. "Now go, get yourself ready for me," she said and watched him leave her room like a lovestruck boy, hurrying to his dorm.

Nightfall would arrive soon, and with the medicine she gave Dimitri, he would fall asleep in no time. The pleasure and excitement of what happened left her yearning for more. She knew after that night, though, Dimitri never returned. It upset her, but she understood his hesitation. Byleth knew the guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders, and now that he approached her with his concerns, it was over and done with. They were both going to get what they wanted.

Byleth waited a few hours before heading out. No one was out and about at these hours, and the knights were done patrolling the area for tonight. Noticing that none of the rooms were lit, Byleth passed by them with no worry, slipping by Dimitri's cracked door. 

Just as she thought, Dimitri was far gone. His eyes were closed and he breathed steadily, the rest of the medicine on his nightstand. Byleth quietly closed the door and made her way to his bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm here," she whispered, going down to Dimitri's lips, soft against her own. 

Byleth broke the kiss to admire his face for a short moment, then pulled his blanket aside. She went straight to his cock, her hand caressing him through his pants. Dimitri's lips twitched, a quiet groan slipping by as Byleth stroked his cock to hardness. 

"Shh…" Byleth whispered as she pulled his pants down, then his underwear. She allowed a bit of her saliva to drip down Dimitri's cock before placing it into her mouth, eager to please her sleeping student. Dimitri twitched again, his body jerking from the sudden stimulation. Byleth gagged at the jerk of his hips, but kept his cock inside her mouth, wrapping her lips around it. 

She knew she had to stay quiet as possible - who knows what would happen if someone walked in or heard her seemingly violating a student? Yet, it excited Byleth, sucking Dimitri's cock while he slept. She moved her hand up and down his shaft while she kissed and sucked his length, trying to prepare him for what was to come next.

Hearing Dimitri's whimpers made her go slow, licking the side and head of his cock, watching his body naturally react to the pleasure. She held back a giggle and had to stop herself from teasing Dimitri. He wasn't allowed to cum yet, not now. 

Byleth wanted to feel her student inside her again. She craved the feeling for days and didn't want to waste time. With her spit and his pre-cum coating Dimitri's cock, Byleth pulled away and began to undress. Dimitri let out a whine and shifted in the bed, but she stopped him from moving, spreading his legs. 

She hovered over her student's body, grasping Dimitri's cock, lowering herself on it. Byleth shivered and bit her finger to hold back a moan, her walls slowly taking in Dimitri's impressive length. Dimitri moaned and clenched his fists as if he were having a nightmare, unable to open his eyes. She began to move down on his cock and grasped his shirt, riding him. The risk of getting caught grew greater each time she moved and caused the bed to creak. She had to keep her moans subdued, but Dimitri's cock felt amazing, every inch of it stretching her, hitting her insides every time she bounced on him. 

"Professor…" Dimitri mumbled during his sleep. "Hm…"

"Ah-ah," Byleth scolded by leaning down to cup his mouth. "Go back to sleep, Dimitri," she kissed his lips, then his neck, tempted to mark his body. Rolling her hips slowly, she decided to suck on his pale skin. Byleth trailed her kisses everywhere and listened to Dimitri's whimpers, sensitive to what his professor was doing. She felt his cock throb in her and went back to riding him, prepared to milk every drop of his release. 

As Byleth moved, she touched her clit and went faster, immersing herself in the pleasure. With her eyes fluttering and the sound of Dimitri's wet cock going in and out of her, she didn't see his chest rise or hear his sharp breaths. Byleth kept moving until a strong orgasm hit, her body tightening, gasping of the result. She paused to catch her breath, and she watched Dimitri let out a sigh. Her stomach felt hot, full, and Byleth's cheeks turned red at the realization. Dimitri, unconscious and unknowingly, put his seed inside her, and she loved it. 

With shaking legs, she removed herself from Dimitri. His now flaccid cock was coated with his cum and her juices, and so were Byleth's legs, dripping down her sides. She smiled at Dimitri's peaceful, sleeping face and kissed him once more. "Good boy," Byleth complimented and twirled his blond hair. "Such a good boy…"

She owed it to Dimitri to tidy up. Byleth went back to his cock and grasped it, licking it clean, making sure her student didn't wake up to a mess the next morning. She redressed herself, and then Dimitri, fixing his bed. Before departing, Byleth kissed his forehead, glad her favorite student shared the same desires as her. 

"I'll see you in class, Dimitri," she whispered and quietly left the dorms. 

The next day, when Sylvain commented about the strange mark on Dimitri's neck, he worriedly glanced at Byleth. She first scolded Sylvain, and when no one was looking, winked at Dimitri.


End file.
